Captain Thunder
by gunman
Summary: What if Shinji Ikari gained the powers of Shazam a lot earlier than Billy Batson was supposed to? Supposed to be a tie-in to the 2019 Shazam movie. Chapters 1 and 2 edited.
1. The New Hero

_**CAPTAIN THUNDER  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or DC Comics, or their characters.

Summary: What if Shinji Ikari gained the powers of Shazam a lot earlier than Billy Batson was supposed to?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
 **The New Hero**

(The Rock of Eternity)

For countless centuries, the large hidden lair, positioned at the center of space and time, had been the home/prison of the Wizard Shazam, last of the Wizards Council who once protected the world from the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. (Also known as the Seven Deadly Sins) As well as other demons imprisoned by the wizards.

Shazam was the last of the wizards and had lived alone in solitude and peace since the ancient days.

But now, he had a visitor.

He had been resting on his throne when a strange portal opened up and literally dropped a young human boy into the middle of his lair.

A large orange furred and black striped tiger appeared out from another room and wandered over to the boy. He sniffed the boy and snarled at him.

"At ease, Tawky Tawny." the wizard said as he rose up off his throne and walked over to the boy.

The tiger huffed and sat with his hind quarters on the ground.

Shinji blinked his eyes, and looked around. He could barely make out a tall figure wearing a dark blue and gold cloak.

"Who are you, boy?" the cloaked man said to him.

He was lying on the cold floor of a room that looked more ancient than anything he had ever seen in any movie. He felt sore, weak and hungry. He had been inside the 12th Angel for more than 10 hours with no means of escape via his Eva.

Then a bright flash, and he was somewhere else.

He looked up at the robed man with the long white hair and bright blue eyes. He was carrying a strange ornate staff, but not using it to lean on.

"What... did you say?" the groggy teenage boy asked.

"Who, are, you?" the wizard asked.

"Ikari. Shinji." he replied.

"Welcome, Ikari Shinji. A strange name, but if you say." he said as Shinji sat up.

"Uh... who are you, sir?" he said, trying to stand up.

"I am Shazam. A wizard."

"A wizard?" He asked, looking around. "Uh... where am I?"

"This place is known as The Rock of Eternity. From here, I have watched and waited for a champion of worth."

Shinji looked at the man strangely.

"Of worth?" he asked.

"The universe acts in strange ways." the wizard said .

Shinji then noticed the tiger sitting behind the wizard.

"AH! It's A Tiger!" he gasped, backing up from both of them.

Shazam looked at the tiger and then back at Shinji.

"Yes, he is. This is Tawky Tawny, my oldest and most trusted friend." he explained.

"Oh. Uh... hi... Mr. Tiger." Shinji said nervously.

The Tiger raised an eyebrow as he looked at Shinji, before roaring at him just a little.

"He says hello." Shazam said.

"How did I get here?" Shinji asked the man.

"A portal brought you to this place. A portal made of dark energy." Shazam explained.

"I was... in the 12th Angel. It swallowed me and... I was trapped... for so long. And now... I'm...here." Shinji said.

"And clearly for a purpose." the wizard stated.

"A purpose? What purpose?" he asked.

"Allow me... to see your life." he said as he stepped closer to the boy.

"My life? You can... you want to know about my life?" he asked.

"I do." he said.

Shinji didn't know why, but he felt at ease around the man. Like he could tell he was non-threatening.

"You won't like it." Shinji said.

"Perhaps." Shazam agreed.

Shazam placed his hand on Shinji's forehead, his power of telepathy surging through the boys mind. He saw Shinjis life, all the way from his earliest memories of his mother dying, right up until his latest battle against the 12th Angel in Tokyo-3, and him getting swallowed by the shadow creature.

Shazam pulled back from the boy, gasping as if he was having a heart attack.

"You... you have seen... so many terrible things." Shazam said.

"I know." Shinji in an apologetic tone.

"You know war. You know death. You know pain and sorrow. And you know... the value of life."

For the first time in centuries, Shazam smiled.

"You are the one." he said

"The one? The one what?" Shinji asked.

"The one I have been waiting for. The one who will protect this world."

"I...but, how? I'm not a hero."

"Yes, you are. You just need to believe it."

Shazam held out the staff with a glowing crystal on the top. He touched the crystal to the boys chest, a strange surge of energy penetrating the boy, but not harming him in any way.

Needless to say, Shinji felt very strange.

"Say my name, to receive the powers." he said.

"Your name? Shazam?" Shinji asked.

CRACK! KA-BOOM! WHAM!

Shinji looked around, blinking rapidly. He felt strange. Odd. Different.

Or maybe it was the disorientation after being struck by lightning. Which sounded weird for him to say.

Shinji looked around and tried to understand what had just happened.

"What... did you do?" he asked, suddenly realizing how different he sounded.

"I have given you power. Because you are worthy." Shazam explained as he went back to his throne.

"How can you know that?" Shinji asked.

"When I looked into your mind, your memories, I saw a boy, who cared nothing for himself. He cared nothing for power. He values the lives of others. This... is what makes you a great hero." he said. "The powers I have given you, spell my name."

"They do?" he asked, looking at his new body and his form.

"Solomon. The king known for great wisdom. Hercules. The strongest hero ever known. Achilles. The most fearless warrior in history. Zeus. The god of thunder and lightning. Atlas. The titan who held up the world. And Mercury. The fastest god to ever have lived." he explained.

"The wisdom of Solomon. The strength of Hercules. The courage of Achilles. The power of Zeus. The stamina of Atlas. The speed of Mercury. S-H-A-Z-A-M."

"Very good, Ikari." he smiled as he sat down upon his throne. Tawky Tawny was right by his side.

"Shinji." he said.

"What?"

"My name... is Shinji. In my culture, we introduce ourselves, family name first, then given name." he explained.

"I see. Interesting." Shazam nodded.

"So... what do I do now?" Shinji asked, clearly confused and shaken.

"Now, you must go forth... and find your destiny." Shazam said.

Shinji seemed to mull over that for a few minutes, before nodding his head.

"Are you afraid?" Shazam asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Acknowledgment of the problem is the first step to overcoming it."

"What do I do? I mean... how powerful am I now?" Shinji asked.

"The only way to know that... is to keep testing your limits. But to also be mindful of what you are capable of. So that you do not hurt innocent people." the wizard explained.

"How do I do that? What if I make a mistake?" Shinji asked.

"Everyone makes a mistake, here and there. Do not dwell on it. Learn from it and move forward. You cannot change the past, only affect the present, of which the future is borne."

Shinji had to admit, the man had a way with words.

"Test my limits. Learn from my mistakes. Never give up." he repeated to himself.

He didn't know where that last one came from, but he thought it felt appropriate.

"So... in this new world... who do I trust?" he asked.

Shazam smiled at the boys common sense.

"The ones called Kal-El of Krypton, The Superman. Bruce Wayne, The Batman of Gotham City. And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman of Themyscira." he said.

"Okay. I don't know who they are, but..." Shinji started to say.

"The Batman may be hard to find, but not the others."

"Right."

"And don't use their real names. Secret identities are kept for a reason."

"Of course." he said. "Uh... one last question."

"Yes?"

"Can I fly?"

Shazam smiled.

"If you wish." he answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji was returned to the human world. To the city of Metropolis, in a bolt of lightning.

"But what do I say if people ask me my name?" he wondered to himself. "I can't keep calling myself 'Shinji Ikari' when I'm like this. And I can't call myself Shazam when..."

CRACK! KA-BOOM!

"Ah, man!" Shinji said, once again in his 14-year old form, back in his blue and white plugsuit.

He sighed heavily, realizing he would have to not use the Wizards name in case he ever got into trouble. And if he called himself 'Shazam' if people asked him who he was...

"I'm gonna need a better name." he groaned.

That's when it started to rain. The thunder and lightning overhead caught Shinjis attention. For some reason, he knew this wasn't natural.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Superman and Batman are fighting in Gotham City.

Having been manipulated into this conflict, courtesy of Lex Luthor, Batman eventually realizes that Superman is not the threat he thought he was. Mostly at the revelation that Superman was raised here on Earth by a human mother and father. Said mother had the same name as his mother, Martha, and that Lexs' men were holding her hostage.

Batman goes to save Martha Kent while Superman goes to deal with Lex Luthor.

Superman arrived mere seconds after Lex Luthor's so-called deadline. The Kryptonian ship counting down.

"'Late, late', says the White Rabbit." Luthor cajoled.

" _Thirty seconds to animation._ " the Kryptonian Ship said.

"Right, wabbit? Hmm. Out of tricks, out of time. And one Bat head short." Luthor said with a smirk.

" _Twenty Seconds To Animation_." the Kryptonian Ship said.

However, Superman didn't seem to be that concerned. He just folded his arms over his chest and stared at the maniacal billionaire and industrialist.

RING, RING

"Ah, that'll be the cook." he said as he rushed over to his phone. "Uh, Gotham Roast. Well done." he said as he pushed the button on his phone. "Hello. Break the bad news." he said in a slightly jovial tone.

(" _I'd rather do the breaking in person_.") the guttural voice of The Batman came back over the phone, shocking Luthor.

" _Ten Seconds to Animation_." the Kryptonian Ship said.

"You've lost." Superman said.

"I cannot let you win. I gave the Bat a fighting chance, but he was obviously not strong enough. So, if man will not kill God..."

" _...two...one!_ " the Ship finished the countdown.

"...the Devil will do it." he said as he turned towards the Genesis chamber which looked like it was about to give birth to something horrific.

Superman just stared in disbelief as the ships machinery blasted the chrysalis with a powerful surge of electricity. The creature began to stir.

"Ancient Kryptonian Deformity! Blood, of my blood." Luthor declared as the creature seemed fully awake. "Born to destroy you! Your Doomsday." Lex said as the giant chrysalis torn open to reveal a giant humanoid creature of incredible savagery and power.

Superman just gasped and stared at the towering monstrosity, which had to be at least twelve feet tall. It blinked its eyes as it looked around.

"Now God, is good, as dead." Luthor said with finality in his voice.

"RRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" the creature shouted, blowing hot air on Luthor and Superman, before it made to punch Luthor and kill him.

Superman shuttered forward, stopping Doomsday from killing Lex, even as the creature knocked him down. Superman was back up knocked Doomsday out of the ship, with Lex Luthor watching their departure.

"Yeah, should have put a bet down." Luthor said with a comical nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Gotham Harbor)

Batman was escorting Martha Kent out of the warehouse, when a tall and muscular man in a bright red bodysuit, a yellow lightning symbol on his chest, and a white cape flowing behind him, landed right in front of the pair.

Batman and Martha looked at each other and then at the newly arrived man in red. His features seemed to be a combination of America and Asian, jet-black hair and dark blue eyes. There was something about his aura that seemed young yet heavy at the same time.

"So, who were these guys? Obviously, bad people." the man in red said.

"Russian mafia." Batman answered.

"Okay."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Batman asked.

"I was flying by when I heard gunfire and explosions." he said. "I've actually been looking for you. The Batman, right?"

"Obviously." he replied.

"And... you are?" Martha Kent asked.

"I'm... (crash of thunder overhead) ... Captain Thunder."

The pair stared at the lightning bolt symbol on his chest before looking at each other.

"...nice name." Martha said.

"If you're here to help, you might reach Superman faster than I will." Batman said.

"Where am I going?" Captain Thunder asked.

"Look for the large sparks of lightning in the center of the city." he said, pointing towards Metropolis.

"Right." he said.

With that, the red-garbed hero took off like a shot.

"So... Captain Thunder?" Martha asked.

"Obviously new." Batman said as he waited for Alfred to land the Bat Plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji flew to Metropolis not seeing anything spectacular, until a large bellowing sound caught his attention. He looked down and saw a man in a dark blue outfit with a red cape battling a towering and vicious-looking brute.

The monster picked up a huge slab of rock and was about to slam it into Superman, when he was punched/slammed in to by a streak of red. The creature was knocked back several hundred feet as the man in red landed on his feet in front of the Kryptonian hero.

"Superman, I presume?" Captain Thunder asked as he held out his hand.

Superman accepted it and pulled himself up.

"That's me." the man of steel said.

"Batman sent me." he said.

"Was there a woman with him?" Superman asked.

"Middle-aged, light grey hair?" he asked.

"Yes." he said, breathing a slight sigh or relief. Even though he knew she was safe, reinforcement of the facts helped him.

"There was. He was escorting her out of some warehouse when I arrived." he said.

"Rrrrrh!" a low guttural sound was heard.

The pair turned towards the large creature getting up and advancing on them.

"What is that thing?" the man asked Superman.

"It's a monster. From another world." Superman said as he shook his head. "My world." he muttered.

"I've seen bigger." he said.

"Who are you?" Superman asked.

"Captain Thunder. I'm here to help." the man in red said.

"Too bad you weren't here five minutes ago." Superman said with a smile.

Captain Thunder looked back towards the monster that was charging towards them.

"First hour on the job, and I'm fighting super monsters." he mumbled to himself.

 _First hour?_ Superman thought.

"RAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Doomsday shouted as he charged the pair.

Captain Thunder charged up his fists and blasted Doomsday with his lightning bolts.

The creature roared as it was struck by the lightning, which halted his charging towards the pair, only for it to cry out in pain as it's body suddenly exploded with intense red and yellow energy, which rapidly flew towards them.

"ARGH!" the pair shouted as they were both hit by the lightning, and knocked through several buildings.

The pair came to rest at the feet of an unknown building.

"Ouch." Captain Thunder groaned.

"Not good. He can absorb energy and project it back." Superman said.

"Great. Didn't know that." Cap groaned as he stood up.

"This thing... it's Kryptonian." Superman said.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"It can absorb energy and fire it back at us."

"So... we do this the old fashioned way." Captain Thunder said as he slammed his fists together.

With that, the pair bolted out of the building towards their Doomsday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Batplane)

(" _Master Wayne, there's a news report coming in. Superman and someone in a red suit are engaging a large, brutish monster in the middle of downtown Metropolis. And... they're not doing too good._ ") Alfred said over the communicator as he watched on the monitors the monster get punched and kicked by the pair, only for them to get swatted away like flies. The pair got back up and attacked again. (" _They're not doing too badly, either._ ")

"His name's Captain Thunder. He's new." Batman said.

(" _Like... new this year?_ ") Alfred asked.

"More like new this HOUR." he said.

(" _Oh, dear._ ")

"I'm headed back there now." he said as he jumped back into his jet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Metropolis)

Superman and Captain Thunder crashlanded hard into the Superman monument, destroying most of it, the large, hulking brute roaring angrily at them.

"This isn't working too well." Captain Thunder said as he got back to his feet.

"We need to get this thing out of Metropolis." Superman said. "Upper atmosphere."

Captain Thunder groaned, but nodded his head.

"You grab one arm, I'll grab the other." Superman said.

"Alright." Captain Thunder agreed.

The pair moved at super speed, evading the monsters massive fists, and grabbing his arms. With all their might they lifted him up into the air and were out of the city in seconds. The continued to fly up higher and higher, until the monster shook them off, punching Captain Thunder away and tried to tear Superman apart.

Captain Thunder shook off the punch and flew back at the monster, striking it from behind.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the President of the United States had authorized a nuclear launch against the creature. Which also included them.

Captain Thunder saw the incoming missile even as Superman punched the creature away.

"What the... did they launch that thing at us, or him?" Captain Thunder asked in concern.

"I'm going to go with 'him'." Superman said as they raced after Doomsday in order to hold him in the line of fire.

"This is not a good idea!" Captain Thunder shouted.

"Agreed!" Superman shouted.

"RAAAAGGGHHH?" Doomsday shouted in shock.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Just something I've been working on. Wanted to upload it for my birthday.

I have so many updates to get back to, but I wanted to do this anyway.

Get it out of my system so that I can get back to my updates.

Chapter 2 is coming soon. Beyond that... I don't know.

Read and review, please.


	2. Battle

_**CAPTAIN THUNDER  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Batman vs Superman Dawn of Justice, or their characters.

Summary: Captain Thunder, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman vs Doomsday.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
 **Battle**

Shinji Ikari had never had a normal life.

His mother had died when he was only four years old. His father had abandoned him to the care of a teacher.

He spent ten years being cared for by the teacher, but little else.

Then one day he was suddenly called back to the city of Tokyo-3 by his estranged father, to pilot a giant weapon system called an Evangelion. His designation was The Third Child.

The battle against the Third Angel was terrifying and difficult. He still didn't really remember how he came to survive that battle.

He had had nothing to prepare him. No training, no experience, not even any real instructions on how to pilot the giant bio-mechanical war machine called 'Unit-01'.

He still wondered if Dr. Akagi had lied to him just to get him to pilot when she told him all he had to do was sit in the cockpit of the Eva.

His guardian, Misato Katsuragi, was a brilliant tactical officer and a beautiful woman, but a slovenly alcoholic. His fellow pilot, Rei Ayanami, had been his first crush but she was distant and cold. Cold like her hair looked at times. His secondary roommate and fellow pilot, Asuka Langley Sohryu, was competitive and aggressive and rude, but a beautiful German redhead.

His fights against the Angels had been different, difficult, and painful in many ways. He had not been prepared for any of them, really. And he still wondered how he had survived them from time to time.

But now, Shinji felt like a changed man. It wasn't simply the power that flowed through him, it was a paradigm shift in his personality. Infused with the wisdom of Solomon and the courage of Achilles, Shinji felt something he had never before experienced: true confidence.

That had enabled him to take that super monster head-on, despite that it was incredibly powerful. He felt no fear, no hesitation. A willingness to fight and defend others from its wrath.

But getting blasted by that nuclear warhead, Shinji wondered if he was still alive.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Shinji blinked the ash out of his eyes as his ears continued to ring. He groaned as he looked over and saw the monster roaring at the sky, shooting lasers from his eyes at something overhead. A small black jet. It looked vaguely familiar.

Shinji felt his body surge with pain as he tried to move.

He was alive.

He was back in his 14-year old human form. He was weak and injured, bleeding from several different places on his body, and he thought his left arm was either broken or dislocated. His vision was blurry and it felt hard for him to breath.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time he had been injured this badly. Just not all at once.

He saw the creature leap away, seemingly after the black jet.

 _Got... to get... up._ Shinji mentally groaned as he tried to sit up, the pain arguing with him to stay put. _First day on the job, and I'm fighting giant monsters, with no training, using untested capabilities. This Is The Third Angel Battle All Over Again!_ He thought as he struggled to stand up. "Shazam!" he said weakly.

WA-BOOM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batman was on his way to Metropolis, when he sees the nuclear explosion.

"Oh, God!" he gasped as he saw the blazing light over the skies of Metropolis.

His planes sensors detected something falling hard back towards the city, then careening off to the left as it crash-landed hard on Strykers Island.

"Alfred!" Batman said into his mic.

 _("Yes, Master Wayne?")_ the aged butler replied.

"What just happened?"

(" _All sensors registered a megaton-nuclear explosion just passed the upper atmosphere. I believe the government might have been trying to handle the situation."_ ) he replied.

"Typical. Any sign of Superman or... Captain Thunder?" he asked.

(" _Not yet. There was an impact on Strykers Island, but... no idea what impacted._ ")

"Heading there now." he said as he turned the jet towards the island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Washington DC, The Pentagon)

Secretary of Defense Calvin Swanwick had met Superman back when he was only a General. He had had his reservations and concerns about the alien, considering how powerful he was and especially when his alien brethren had arrived on Earth looking for him, but those concerns had been overturned for the best when Superman (then dubbed by Lois Lane) helped stop his own people from destroying the world and remaking it into a new Krypton. He had originally wanted to have the Man of Steel under his command, as any military commander would have. But he was at least glad that Superman wanted to help, even if it was on his terms.

At the very least, Superman would have been the ultimate ally. He shared the values of the people of Earth, and yet despite everything that had happened as of late, the incident in the desert and the explosion at the capital building, Calvin Swanwick was actually hoping for him to remain an ally.

Now, he didn't even know if Superman was alive.

"Projectile One. Impact. Stryker's Island, east of Metropolis." Major Carrie Farris said as the monitor revealed a computer/satellite image of said island.

"That's uninhabited." the Signals Officer said.

"Projectile 2... no apparent reentry." she stated.

(" _Projectile 2?_ ") the president asked over the phone.

"Superman, Mr. President. Projectile 2 was Superman." Calvin explained with a heavy heart.

"No sign of Projectile 3." Farris said.

(" _What was that?_ ") the president asked.

"The unidentified man in red who was helping Superman." Calvin said.

"Sir." the SO said as he pointed at the screen. "It's moving."

Staring at the monitor, the group of assembled officers just watched as the creature suddenly emitted a powerful explosion of energy. The satellites monitoring it were unable to register exactly what type of energy it used. However, a grim conclusion was reached.

"The shockwaves are getting stronger. Every time we hit it, we make it more powerful. We can't attack." Calvin said.

(" _What are you saying, Calvin?_ ") the president asked over the phone.

"I'm saying it's unkillable." Calvin said with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diana Prince had returned to her apartment after departing the plane that was headed for Paris. She knew that something big and bad was going down.

There was a part of her that wondered if she should get involved. There were apparently three unique and powerful individuals battling the beast, but... would they be enough?

Superman and this man in red, someone who was new to her yet there was something in the back of her mind that made her think he was familiar to her.

Bruce would be there, helping where he could, even though he was the most human in the world.

She stripped her clothes off in a hurry, donning her red, blue and gold battle dress. Her boots and her bracelets were next, followed by her tiara once worn by her aunt. She grabbed her lasso, sword and shield and stepped out onto the balcony of her apartment.

Wonder Woman was back!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

High up passed the upper atmosphere of Earth, the rays of the Sun stretched out passed the shadow of the planet, bathing the floating Kryptonian hero in it's light.

His body, struck by the nuclear blast, looked like a withered husk of a human being. The sunlight hit him and slowly began the healing process. His cells drinking in the solar radiation, restoring both his strength and vitality.

Kal-El hoped he would be fully healed soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce had just narrowly avoided the intense energy blast from the monster.

( _"Master Wayne, are you receiving me?_ ") Alfred asked.

"Alfred. It's Kryptonian. Only Kryptonite weapons can kill it."

(" _They might. If you had any left_.")

"I got one round left. The spear. Alfred, the spear. It's pure Kryptonite. It's back in Gotham. If I can penetrate the skin, the spear will kill it." Batman said, trying to concoct a workable plan against this incredibly powerful monster.

(" _It would in theory._ ") Alfred retorted.

"I've got to get it to chase me, back to the city. Back to the Kryptonite." the dark knight said

(" _And it seems you have some assistance._ ") Alfred said, noticing the images on the exterior camera.

Bruce looked out the window of his jet, and saw something red and fast strike the creature from behind.

"He's alive." Batman said.

(" _Superman?_ ") Alfred asked.

"The other guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Thunder slammed into the brute with all his might, the impact sending it flying back towards the city. The creature roared as it spun around and smack him away. He shook it off and redoubled his efforts to take the beast down.

He slammed into the creatures belly and pushed it towards the edge of the city.

Doomsday roared as it grabbed the hero with its left hand and punched him away with its right. It fired a forceful beam of energy at him, knocking him back even further. Shinji held his ground as the energy beams continued to pound at him.

Batman is flying overhead when he sees the fight between Captain Thunder and Doomsday.

"Alfred. What's his status?" Batman asked.

( _"Uh... not good, but not too bad._ ") Alfred replied as he looked at the images being captured and broadcast all over the world from a secondary news helicopter. (" _Patching in to the city cameras._ ") Alfred said, broadcasting the images to the Bat Plane.

Captain Thunder was dodging punch after punch from the monster. He jumped up and punched the beast in the head, knocking it backwards.

"He can't beat that thing on his own." Batman said.

(" _Not for lack of trying on his part._ ") Alfred said as the monster slammed its fists down, hammering the hero into the ground like a tent stake. (" _Oooh!_ ")

"No sign of Superman?" Batman asked as Captain Thunder exploded from the ground and threw an uppercut to the monster chin.

(" _I was going to ask you that._ ") Alfred asked as the beast slapped the hero down again.

"None." Batman said as Captain Thunder blasted the ground underneath the beast, erupting rock and debris into the air along with the monster.

(" _Well, in that case, this young man is going to need some sort of an advantage_.") The butler said as the monster recovered and fired its energy beams from its eyes at the hero.

"I need to get it's attention. Get it back to the port." Batman said as Captain Thunder intertwined his hands together into a single fist and smashed it against the monsters face.

(" _Well, then, you'd better hurry. The military has sent in reinforcements, and they're likely to just piss it off._ ") Alfred said as the news service was showing more Apache helicopters heading towards Metropolis. There were also Tanks and Infantry on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji groaned as he continued battling the monster.

He had no idea where Superman was, but it took a back-seat to trying and dealing with this beast.

He punched the beast in the head, a solid one-two punch, that knocked it back. It growled at him as it launched itself in a fury at the hero. Shinji grabbed the beast by its outstretched arm and flipped it over onto it's back.

The monster roared as it fired another bolt of crimson energy at the hero.

Shinji dodged the bolt, and flew at the beast, clenching his hands together and striking the monster in the stomach, causing it to bellow in pain. He struck it again and again.

Doomsday was quick to get back up and swatted him away into a nearby building. It then fired its energy beams, this time striking a large building he was standing next to and dropping a ton of steel and glass on top of him.

Before it could fire a secondary blast while he was down and half-conscious, Batman flew in, firing at the beast with his planes Gatling guns.

The beast howled as it gave pursuit.

"That was easy." Batman groaned as the beast leapt at him, trying to claw his plane.

It let loose a powerful bolt of energy and struck the wing of his plane.

The Bat Plane careened out of control, skidding along an abandoned building before coming to a rest at the front doors of the building itself. Doomsday bounced off an adjacent building and glared at the downed plane. And it's black-and-gray colored pilot.

"Oh, Shit!" Batman gasped as Doomsday growled at him, its eyes glowing brightly.

The energy blast flew directly at him, right as something landed between them. The energy beams hit the object hard but apparently did little in the way of damage. When the beams died down Batman and Doomsday looked up to see a shapely female figure in a red and blue battle dress, with long flowing dark brown hair, wearing a pair of silver bracelets on her wrists.

The woman grunted as she stepped forward, slamming her wrists together and emitting a powerful blast of golden energy that knocked the creature back.

The beast roared angrily as it focused its attention on the woman.

A crack of thunder was heard, as both Batman and the newly arrived woman looked up and saw something red flying fast towards them. The figure struck Doomsday and knocked it away, taking it head-first into a large fuel depot. The massive explosion engulfed both figures.

The pair covered their eyes as the brightness of the explosion lit up the night.

"Why did you bring it back to the city?" Wonder Woman asked the dark knight.

"The port is abandoned. There's a weapon here that can kill it." Batman said as he got out of his damaged plane. He jumped down as he hefted up his machine gun.

Suddenly, Superman appeared before them, landing hard on the ground in front of the downed Bat Plane.

"Did you find the spear?" the man of steel asked.

"I've been a little busy." the dark knight replied.

"This thing, this creature, seems to feed on energy." the amazon princess said.

"This thing is from another world. My world." Superman stated as Batman loaded the last Kryptonite shell into his gun.

"I've killed things from other worlds before." Wonder Woman replied as she pulled her sword from her back.

Superman looked at the woman before looking to Batman.

"Is she with you?" Superman asked Batman.

"I thought she was with you." Batman replied.

The trio stood ready for a fight, posing rather heroically as they did.

The Man, The Goddess, The Alien.

A team of legends united in common purpose.

It was truly an iconic sight.

"Wait. Where's Captain Thunder?" Superman suddenly asked, breaking the mood.

WHACK!

A red-garbed figure with a white cape and golden boots was sent flying from the raging inferno, crashed and skidded along the ground, stopping right in front of the trio.

"There he is." Batman said matter-of-factly.

His cape was slightly singed, is red suit has some slash-marks around the stomach and right arm, and he had a scar on the left side of his face.

"Ohhhhh..." he groaned as he looked up, seeing the upside down heroes, looking back at him.

He recognized Batman and Superman, but the woman was new to him.

"Hello. I'm... Captain Thunder." he introduced himself.

"Wonder Woman. Please to meet you." the woman said.

Captain Thunder groggily got back up as the massive brute emerged from the fire, it's body exploding with reddish electricity.

"Were you fighting him this entire time?" Superman asked.

"I was." Captain Thunder answered.

Shinji had been engaging Doomsday while they were both engulfed by the inferno, but the monster had drawn strength from the blaze and gotten the upper hand. Now, it was payback.

"On my lead!" Wonder Woman said right before Doomsday exploded with energy.

Batman ducked under a large concrete slab, while the other three heroes bore the brunt of the blast. The energy waves razed the area hard before it cleared.

Wonder Woman leapt forward, leaping a long distance and slashing against Doomsdays legs.

The creature hissed and roared, trying to step on the amazon warrior, only to get punched in the face by the man in the red and white suit. The man in the blue suit with the red cape punched him in the face as the amazon leapt up and slashed him across the chest.

Doomsday roared angrily as he tried to hit the amazon, only for her to jump back and avoid him.

Superman fired his heat vision at the beast, who only fired back his own powerful heat vision. The two beams collided with each other and eventually erupted in an explosion that knocked both of them back. Superman more than Doomsday.

Wonder Woman leapt at the beast again, missing with her sword as the beast threw an abandoned car at her. She sliced it in half as Doomsday blasted her with another bolt of energy. Her shield took the brunt of it as Superman flew in and punched it again in the face. Captain Thunder flew in and struck the beast from behind its legs, knocking it off balance as Superman slammed his feet into the beasts chest. He grabbed the left arm while Captain Thunder grabbed the right arm, both of them holding him down as Wonder Woman leapt at the massive brute, trying to impale him in his chest, only to get smashed by the Kryptonian hero and the magic-lightning hero when Doomsday suddenly brought his arms up and slammed the heroes together.

He blasted the trio away and suddenly turned towards the only other visible figure nearby.

Batman dodged the super brute using his grappling gun, firing it at a nearby building and pulling him away as Doomsday leapt at him and crashed into the ground. Batman leapt onto a nearby fire escape and hurled a smoke bomb into the air before he leapt off as well, diving into the smoke to make himself obscure. Doomsday cried out in anger as he lost sight of the dark-garbed hero. He was about to give chase again when he saw several more smoke bombs being tossed about. But before he could move, Captain Thunder smashed into him.

Doomsday struggled with the annoying hero, right as the female suddenly flew in and sliced his right arm off at the elbow.

He roared in pain and anger as he swatted both heroes away with his left hand.

Superman flew up and was about to take another shot at Doomsday, when he paused and turned his head towards the largest building in the area. He heard Lois Lane, underwater, banging against the stone slabs where the Kryptonite spear was. He went immediately to her.

Captain Thunder and Wonder Woman kept pressing their attacks. Batman held back, waiting for his chance to use his last Kryptonite gas round. He would only get one shot, but the beast wouldn't stay still for it. Wonder Woman slashed at the beast as Captain Thunder punched him in the head. He barely noticed that Doomsdays right arm was growing and regenerating. A large spike seeming to emerge from its stump.

Superman and pulled Lois out of the cistern-like pool, dragging out the Kryptonite spear as well. She tossed the spear away from him, as it seemed to be making him weak.

Captain Thunder was knocked back from the beast as Wonder Woman attempted to contain it with her glowing lasso. He noticed the pair, and the spear lying a few feet from them.

"I love you." Superman said to the woman.

"No. No, Clark, you can't." Lois said, realizing what he was going to do.

"This is my world." he said, staring at the monster that was still on a rampage.

"No, Clark, don't." she pleaded with him.

"You are my world." he said, ignoring her pleas, love in his eyes.

"No. Please, Clark." she protested.

Suddenly, Captain Thunder arrived and grabbed the spear, lifting it off the ground.

Superman and Lois just looked at the man in red standing a few feet from them.

"I'll take it from here, sir." the man said.

"But I..." he started to protest.

"The world needs Superman." he said with finality.

"I agree." Lois said, causing Superman to look at his girlfriend.

Captain Thunder turned around and flew at Doomsday, the kryptonite spear hefted forward.

Wonder Woman held the monster with her lasso as it struggled to break free. The magic of the lasso would not allow it to break. Batman fired his last kryptonite capsule at the beast, encompassing it in a cloud of green gas that quickly absorbed into its skin, weakening it like he had with Superman. Captain Thunder flew full-bore at Doomsday, easily piercing his chest and pushing it right into his heart.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Doomsday screamed in ear-shattering pain.

It stared at the red-suited man with pure hatred, its left hand grabbing onto him as its pointy bone-arm lunging forward and piercing his chest.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Captain Thunder cried out in unbelievable pain, but thanks to the Courage of Achilles he fought on and pushed the spear all the way in, until the tip burst out of the monsters chest.

Doomsday suddenly went limp, collapsing to his knees before falling backwards, the metal body of the spear sticking out of its chest, the light in its eyes no longer glowing.

Captain Thunder groaned/whimpered as he pulled himself off the bone-spike and collapsed to the ground next to the dead monster.

Superman and the others raced over to him. The hole in his chest was gaping and bleeding heavily.

"You're hurt." Superman said, the first to reach him.

"It looks bad." Wonder Woman said as Batman and Lois rushed up to them.

"It's... fine." Captain Thunder said as he tried to stand up. "I just need... to change."

"Change?" Wonder Woman asked, not seeing how he was even standing up.

"S-S-Shazam." he said weakly.

KA-BOOM!

The quartet gasped when they saw that Captain Thunder was gone, and in his place was a fourteen-year old Japanese boy, wearing a strange blue and white bodysuit, and he looked in bad shape himself.

"Good. No hole." the boy said, right before he collapsed and was quickly unconscious.

Wonder Woman was the first to his side. She carefully cradled him in her arms, gently wiping the dust and dirt off his cheek.

"He's... he's a child." she said in shock and horror.

"He's got a concussion, broken bones, massive internal bruising, and he's bleeding out, badly." Superman said, giving him the once-over with his X-Ray vision.

"We need to get him to a hospital." the amazon said.

"Uh... we can't." Lois said.

The trio looked at her in shock, Superman the most.

"Lois?" he asked, confused.

"We don't know who he is. His name or where he comes from. Does he have any ID? Who are his parents? The hospital is gonna ask questions if we bring a strange boy to them. They might not even treat him, since he's a minor and none of us are his guardians."

The trio looked at each other, realizing that she was right, even as their minds tried to figure out how to get around that.

Superman and Batman wanted to just muscle through the administrative red tape to get him the help he needed. Batman would pay for it, of course.

"We have to do something." Diana said, wishing she could take him to Themyscira for healing. But it was far too long a trip.

"Alfred, prep the medical wing." Batman said into his communicator.

( _"At once, Master Wayne.")_ the older man on the other end said.

"Can you get him to the lake near Wayne Manor?" Batman asked the Kryptonian.

"In a heartbeat." Superman said as he picked up the boy and shot forth into the air.

The trio were left standing there with the dead monster as the military started to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Batcave, three days later)

Shinji groaned as he lifted his eyes open. He still felt sore and weak, but he felt slightly better. Not too much, but some. He looked around and noticed he was in some kind of underground facility, if the rock-like ceiling and the bats fluttering overhead were any indication. He was in a hospital bed, his clothes had been changed and he looked cleaner than he remembered. He looked down and saw that his left arm was in a sling. He also noticed that there was an IV in his right arm, and his body was covered in bandages.

He looked up and had only one thought.

"Unfamiliar ceiling." he said aloud.

"Hey. Look who's awake." an unfamiliar voice said.

Shinji looked over and saw a kindly middle-aged woman sitting in a chair next to him. This was the same woman that Batman had been with when he first met the dark knight, outside that warehouse where the Russian mafia thugs were laid out.

"How you doing?" the woman asked.

"Better." he said to her. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Would you believe, in a cave?" she said with a smile.

Just then a second person stepped forward passed the cloth curtain that was off to the right.

"Good morning, young sir. Or... should I say, evening." an older man with gray hair and glasses said as he brought a tray of food and medicine over to him. "I am Alfred Pennyworth. How are you feeling today?"

"Better. I think." Shinji said with a groan.

"Well, that's good. Since you have been asleep for three days."

Shinji blinked in shock at hearing that. Though, again, he had been here before.

"We took the liberty of calling in a specialist to help with your recovery. Don't worry, we handled your medical bill." Alfred said with a smile.

"Uh... thank you." Shinji said. "Who is 'we'?" he asked.

"Hey, he's up." a new voice said.

Shinji noticed three more people step into the room.

One was a handsome, yet rough-looking man in a business suit. The second was a tall man wearing a jacket and tie and matching pants, and wearing glasses. The third was an incredibly beautiful woman in a red dress with a gold wrap around her shoulders, her dark hair tied back in a long braid.

For some reason, he thought they were familiar.

"I am Diana Prince." the woman said.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet reporter." the man with the glasses said.

"Bruce Wayne. I'm rich." the handsome man said.

"Martha Kent. I'm his mother." the woman said, pointing at the man in the glasses.

"And you are, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Ikari Shinji." the boy said.

"Please to meet you." Clark said.

"You made the front page, kid." Bruce said as he dropped a newspaper on his lap.

Shinji looked at the paper, and tilted his head to the side.

The newspaper was from The Daily Planet, with the headline reading: 'SUPER MEN BATTLE MONSTER'. And there, on the front page was a picture of Captain Thunder punching Doomsday in the face with Superman coming up from behind the monster. Story by someone named Lois Lane.

"The monster was named... Doomsday?" Shinji asked. "What happened?"

"Turn the page." Bruce said.

Martha opened the newspaper for him and saw another picture with the three heroes (Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman) standing over the dead and defeated Doomsday creature. It seemed that each of them (including Shinji) had been given official names, even the monster.

A lot of people knew Superman because of Lois Lane. Batman was kind of an urban legend in Gotham City. Wonder Woman, however, was a virtual unknown. But now, the whole world knows them. And of his alter ego.

"News reports are still playing your fight against Doomsday." Alfred said.

"There's even some glimpses of Superman in that." Bruce said

Clark gave Bruce a dry look.

"The world owes you a great debt." Diana said.

"I didn't do this alone." Shinji said. "You all helped. And... him."

"Him?" Bruce asked.

"The one who gave me my powers." the boy said.

"Who did?" Diana asked.

"Sha-" he started to say, only to pause, realizing that was a bad idea. "He's a wizard. He gave me the powers and abilities of six legendary figures. The first letter of each of their names, spells his name."

"Who and what are they?" Clark asked.

"The wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the courage of Achilles, the power of Zeus, the stamina of Atlas, and the speed of Mercury." Shinji explained.

"Solomon. Hercules. Achilles. Zeus. Atlas. Mercury." Diana said.

"S-H-A-Z-A-M." Bruce spelled out.

"Shazam?" Clark asked. "A wizard named Shazam?"

"So it's true." Diana whispered to herself.

"Yes. I say his name, and I become... Captain Thunder." Shinji explained.

"Well. That's very informative." Alfred said.

"But why you?" Martha asked. "What made him choose a 14-year old kid for this job?"

"I'm... not from this universe." he said.

The adults assembled looked at him with interest.

"Really? Do tell." Alfred said.

Shinji knew that in this form he didn't have the wisdom of Solomon to decide what to do. However, he felt he could trust these people.

"It all began in the year 2000 with an event called Second Impact." Shinji started to tell his story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Sorry this took so long to get out. But I had ALOT of content to add after the first chapter. Mostly the fight scenes, wanting to give Shinji as much screen time as possible against Doomsday. And yes, I did save Superman from being killed, and since Captain Marvel and Billy Batson are actually two people in the comics and animated movies, switching between Captain Thunder and Shinji Ikari to save Shinjis life was a bit of an obvious plot device.

I will be continuing this via the other two movies: Wonder Woman and Justice League. I'm not sure if I'm gonna include Suicide Squad in this, since I've saved Supermans life. But I'll think on it.

Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
